Rewards
by sinadino
Summary: Written after I got a prompt: McGonagall/Trelawney the castle's house elves try and clean Trelawny's crystal balls, she freaks and McGonagal has to fix it.    it takes polace after "a cat's touch"


Rewards

It takes place after " a cat's touch" though I don't think you'll need to know that story to understand this one. Only thing for this one would be that the two of them are together. It plays after the 5th part of HP – during christmas break.

Ethan's prompt: McGonagal/Trelawny the castle's house elves try and clean Trelawny's crystal balls, she freaks and McGonagal has to fix it.

**Rewards**

Klonk …. Klonk…. Klonk…

"What in Merlin's beard…" Minerva flung the sheets aside, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

For a witch her age she was quite agile. It was one of the perks of being an animagus.

With a flick of her wrist she summoned her robe which embraced her seemingly out of its own will.

Out on the hallway she stopped and listened. Finally she got an idea from which direction the noises came and she followed the sounds through empty hallways.

Not many students stayed at Hogwarts during christmas break. Only a handful pupils of each house where still in the castle.

She knew that the Weasley twins weren't at Hogwarts anymore, but couldn't keep wondering if this was one of their pranks.

No, Minerva shook her head at herself, with her luck Hagrid might have acquired some new truly misunderstood creature that was now out and roaming the grounds.

She smiled as she continued her hunt.

It seemed to lead her closer to Sybill's quarters.

Maybe she should pay the witch a visit. The Divination teacher usually had some secret stash of gillywater.

Shaking her thoughts off she took a turn around the corner, frowning when she realized just how close to Sybill's chamber the scource of the nightly disturbance seemed.

When she started climbing the stairs a different sound was added to the stomping. Wailing, almost like crying.

"Peeves?"

The ghost's head looked out of a portrait, grinning at her. "Oh, Professor. I really hope that once Professor Trelawney dies she'll allow herself to stay as a ghost. She'll make a very fine companion."

Before Minerva could react the troublemaker disappeared into the wall.

Reaching the last couple of steps she saw the reason for all the noise.

A house elf was hitting its head against the old oak door.

"Bad house elf, bad house elf." The creature muttered, each word punctuated with another thudding noise.

The old witch knelt down next to the elf and slightly brushed her hand against its shoulder.

Eyes wide the house elf stared only to start apologizing profusely once it had recovered from the shock.

"Now, now. If I remember right, you are Dobby, the one free house elf in Hogwarts."

"Ooooh." The little creature let out a delighted squee and bowed his head.

"Mistress Minerva McGonagall remembers Dobby's name."

"Minerva or Professor will suffice, Dobby."

"Of course Mis…" he stopped himself at her glare and corrected himself, "Miss Minerva."

She sighed, but knew that centuries of forced servitude made for hard to break habits once the spell was broken. She made a mental note to ask about Hermoine's research on that topic.

"Would you tell my what is going on here?"

"Dobby wanted to help, Miss Minerva. Dobby wanted to clean."

The witch reached out to stop the elf from hitting himself again.

"What did you want to clean?" Her voice weary she feared for the worst.

"Those glass balls, Miss Minerva. All the students touch them each day, so Dobby thought to clean them so one could see something in them again. They're all stained with fingerprints, so Dobby took it on himself to…"

Minerva chuckled.

"Why is this funny, Miss Minerva? Dobby has upset the Professor deeply. Mistress is very unhappy about Dobby's doing."

Once again Dobby was too fast for Minerva to stop himself banging his head against the door.

"Dobby, it will be all right. I shall take care of this."

Though she had no idea how – yet, but she was sure she'd be able to distract her colleague somehow.

"Really, Miss Minerva? You would do that?"

Dobby bounced back and forth on his tiny feet.

"Under two conditions."

The elf visibly cringed, so Minerva continued immediately.

"One, you return to the place where you spend your freetime and rest or do something you enjoy.. and 2…" she pondered, wondering if she should really ask this of him.

Dobby gazed up at her, somewhat calmed at her friendly expression.

"Yes, Miss Minerva?"

"2, you will consider my request and decide if you want to follow through with it or not. It is a request. You are free to deny it."

With that she leaned forward and whispered her wish into the elf's ear. A grin started to spread on his face.

He nodded vigorously , "Miss Minerva, may Dobby get to this task before following through with the first requirement you named?"

She smiled. "Of course. You're free. The time is yours to do with as you wish. Just make sure

you get enough rest."

"Yes, Miss Minerva, Good night Miss Minerva." With a popping sound Dobby disapparated, leaving Minerva to ponder for a solution.

The wailing had stopped a while ago and morphed into a soft sobbing noise.

Swiftly she changed and slipped through the crack underneath the door.

Sybill lay in a heap of shawls on the thick carpet, still sniffling, when she felt something prodding at her feet.

Soon she knew what it was. The purring noise gave her girlfriend away.

In the second she moved her head she regretted it. Apparently Minerva was in a playful mood, so Sybill felt a ball of fur and limbs on her head, playing with her strands.

They continued this game for a while until Sybill felt herself in a loving embrace.

Soft lips trailing her neck with nibbles and kissed then stopped at her ear.

"Feeling better now?"

The younger witch hummed in contentment and snuggled deeper into her lover.

Minerva's chuckle reveberated in her body and Sybill felt the embrace tighten shortly.

"As much as I enjoy being here with you, I'd rather move this to the bed."

Sybill nodded in agreement and once again astonished her girlfriend with her abilities.

The shawls leaped up into the air and carried them into the teacher's bedchamber where they carefully lowered their passengers onto the sheets.

When Minerva awoke later in the night she carefully slipped out of the bed as to not wake her sleeping lover.

She glanced into the next room to see that everything had been placed in Sybill's sense of order.

The crystal balls were where they always used to be, some clean, some still with those nasty dirty fingerprints on them. Minerva chuckled silently. Dobby sure was something else.

Her grin widened when she found what she had asked Dobby to retrieve on the small table next to Sybill's favorite armchair.

Her hand reached out and carefully she inspected the bottle.

"1845 – an excellent year", she murmured. Even though Sybill liked to act as if she was addicted to cooking sherry she preferred other beverages.

Elderberry wine was the first Minerva discovered. Sybill saved this for real special occasions. During the time Sybill had visited her in St. Mungo's the younger witch had mentioned her parents brewing red currant rum.

Therefore Minerva decided to treat her to this. When her own parents died all those decades ago they left her the house, including a wine cellar. Minerva never had much interest in it, but being the neat person she was she knew by heart what was in there.

The idea had formed when she heard Sybill telling her about it, since Minerva knew her parents had some of it stashed and magically sealed there.

A gasp escaped her throat when ice cold fingers slid under her nightgown.

"Syb!"

"Yes, Dear? Is there a reason you left bed?"

Minerva could hear the smirk in the other woman's voice. She didn't answer, completely mesmerized by the circles the fingers drew on her abdomen she leaned back into the touch. The fingers tormenting her seemed to grow warmer by the second.

Minerva felt the pressure of Sybill's head on her shoulder. If she weren't so distracted she might have though of hiding the bottle.

As it was she was pulled out of her dreamy state quite suddenly.

The hands stopped their motion and the squeeing noise left the professor wondering if she would be deaf from now on.

"How did you get this?"

Before Minerva could answer she was twirled around and felt herself in a tight embrace. Sybill's hands seemed to be everywhere at once and if the younger witch hadn't taken the bottle out of Minerva's hand and placed it on the table it would have fallen down in the events of the ongoing assault.

" I just… thought… you.. might… need… some… Merlin!" Minerva stammered whenever her mouth was free.

"Merlin? He for sure isn't here, Dear."

Minerva groaned in frustration. "Can't you be a smartass sometime else?"

"No. I save this behavior just for you."

An eye roll earned her a smack on the bottom.

"So, what did you think I need, Minerva?"

The witch in question tried to clear her thoughts. She was on the bed again. Lying on her back with her girlfriend hovering above her.

"Minerva?"

"I... you were…"

"Yes?"

Sybill had tugged open the robe and the works of her fingers and lips between the questions brought up moans of pleasure, yet not the answer Sybill demanded.

"I knew you'd be upset, so I thought this would be nice?" She tried, her voice hoarse.

"Remind me to be upset more often if this is the reward I get." Sybill snickered before she continued to give Minerva her very own reward.

"Guh"

The feel of her girlfriends tongue, her lips, fingers, the soft skin made Minerva doubt that she'd ever manage to find a full sentence ever again.

Somehow she didn't mind.


End file.
